


meet me

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hotels, Light Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's pretty sure she's picked a place that's too fancy for Logan.He's not gonna show up.Is he?





	meet me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

Darcy tapped the hotel room card against her thigh, stepping out of the elevator and wondering why she’d even asked him to meet her here.  This wasn’t his kind of place.  

He’d never show up here.  

She was going to open up that door and walk into an empty hotel room. And then she was going to sit in one all night. Watch Netflix all night. Eat room service hot wings and drink a tiny bottle of overpriced Kahlua because she wasn’t nearly classy enough for a room like this herself.

But she could fake it enough to make it.  

At least until she slunk out alone the next morning, wearing the same clothes she’d worn in.  Because she couldn’t exactly wear the silky teddy out in public and that was the only thing she’d brought with her.  

She’d pretty much resolved herself to a night alone when she jammed the key into the slot, hearing the soft beep and seeing the green light.  

Darcy pushed the door open and squeaked out a cry of surprise.  

Because he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  Looking pretty much as uncomfortable as she’d expected him to look.  

The corner of his mouth twitched  His eyes brightened, but he didn’t smile.  "Hey, darlin’.“  

"Logan...” she whispered, letting the door close behind her.  "You came.“  

”‘Course I did…" he replied. “Not gonna let a fancy hotel scare me away.”  

She huffed out a laugh and dropped her purse on the desk and walked over to him, allowing him to pull her into his lap, straddling his hips as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Sorry about the hotel.  I have a corporate discount here…”  

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nice…” He nodded once and looked around.  "Real nice, Darce.“  

"Logan…” she murmured, her fingers tracing over his bottom lip. “I’m so glad you’re here.”  

He did smile then. “Show me how glad.”  It wasn’t so much a command as a dare.  

And Darcy loved a challenge.  


End file.
